


Cerberus Loves a Good Run

by kyrdwyn



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades doesn't do favors for free, M/M, cerberus is a giant puppy, hades-persephone myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: Hades isn't thrilled to be summoned back to his domain to deal with a supplicant - until he sees who it is.





	Cerberus Loves a Good Run

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Flashwave Week 2017 - Mythology.
> 
> An AU where the Greek gods are still around, but as beliefs change, they are just less relevant, and more interested in other things.

Mick entered his throne room, unhappy at being summoned from the 1976 Montreal Olympics opening ceremonies (what?, he loved watching the lighting of the Olympic cauldrons) by his regent. "What?" he barked at Minos, making the man shrink back.

"I'm sorry, my leige, but there is a gentleman here to see Hades, and he insists it's urgent. He was trying to get into the Elysian Fields, I think to free someone," the man replied.

Growling, Mick settled onto his throne, reaching his left hand out for a chalice that appeared, his favorite wine (no longer available in the Upperworld but always available here) already in it. As much as he loved the Upperworld, and mostly the people he'd met there, there really was no place like home. Even if his business had been in a decline for at least a millennium, thanks to humanity's changing belief structures, it was still good to be back in the Underworld.

"Send him in. And bring in Cerberus. Haven't given the puppy a good scratch behind the ears in decades," Mick ordered.

Minos bowed and hurried out. Mick sipped his wine, reveling in the flavor. He'd forgotten this, while being the brainwashed assassin of the Time Bastards. How ironic they'd given him the name of his father, Kronos. It was possible they'd known, but if they had, would they really have tried to convert him? His godhood had been the reason, along with the hatred in the wake of Len's betrayal, he'd survived their machinations mentally intact.

Well, mostly intact.

The scramble of paws had him bracing himself as Cereberus ran into the throne room, leash trailing, and jumped into Mick's lap, all three heads licking and whimpering, knocking his chalice out of his hand. Mick laughed and began petting the dog as the chalice reappeared on the table next to the throne. "Good puppy," he murmured to the to hell beast. "Good puppy, keeping people from leaving the Underworld. Such a good puppy."

"Um, excuse me, Hades, sir," a new voice said, the owner hidden from Mick's view behind Cerberus. "My name is the Flash, and I've come to, to bargain."

Mick stiffened, and Cerberus, sensing his mood, jumped off his lap to face the newcomer, all three heads growling. The Flash leaped back, hands out, as if he expected an attack. Mick took advantage of the distraction to change from his usual jeans and Henley (so much more comfortable than his traditional outfit) to the ornate black leather tunic and pants most people now envisioned him in. 

Stupid 90s television shows.

"And what does the Flash have, that he thinks he can bargain with the Lord of the Dead?" he boomed, inwardly delighting as the Flash jumped. The man's mouth dropped open as he recognized the figure on the throne.

" _Heatwave?_ "

"One of my many names, Flash. Just as you have many as well. Again, what do you have, that you think you can bargain with the Lord of the Dead?" He really hoped the man wasn't here to try to save a loved one. Mick knew, and would have known even without knowing the man's true identity, that none of his loved ones were residents in Mick's Underworld. He could always tell when he met someone with ties to his realm. The Flash would have better luck dealing with one of the other deities. "I have no souls connected to you, despite your attempt to get into the Elysian fields."

Flash gave one last dubious look to Cerebus and straightened. "Admittedly, I was trying to get your attention with that. But I'm coming to you as there is a man, in Central City. He is killing people."

Mick waved a hand, and a clay tablet appeared in the air in front of him. "None of them came to my realm," he told him after reading it, and vanishing it with another wave of his hand.

"No, but we can't stop him. We've tried - even the CCPD's bullets can't stop him. He claims he's immortal as he believes only in the Greek gods and Hades would never take him, as you're afraid he would take over."

Mick growled. "That arrogant..." Cerberus growled as well, and Mick looked at his pet. "Cerberus, I think it's time for a Hunt."

The hell beast's tail began wagging wildly. Mick looked back at Flash. "What do you offer, for me to do this favor for you and yours, Flash? No favor from a Greek god ever comes without a cost."

The man fidgeted, then pushed back his cowl. "I give you my true identity."

Mick chuckled, sitting back in his throne, picking up his chalice again. "You think I didn't already know? I'm a god, Barry Allen. I just play at being mortal since humanity has mostly moved on from my religion."

The Flash's posture slumped, defeated. Mick took pity on the cute speedster. After all, his brother had Hermes, why couldn't Mick have his own speedster?

"A year's service. I summon, you arrive, you do what I ask, no questions asked. You get three refusals before the bargain is breached if it's something you just can't do. At the end of the year, you're free." He wasn't usually this lenient, but frankly, Barry was giving him a Hunt, and he was eager to start.

"What kind of service?" the man's eyes widened.

"What, think you're Persephone, to warm my bed, be my queen?" The myth was partially true, but he and Persi had parted amicably just before the Great Fire of London. His ex was now married to a mortal man who adored her and supported her political career. Mick wouldn't be surprised if she started looking beyond being Governor of her state to the White House. He'd probably even support her as a candidate, behind the scenes.

Barry blushed, and Mick sat up at that. "Oh, so you _are_ interested in that? That is definitely something to keep in mind, once we get to know each other better," he mused. He had never forced a bed partner; Persi had been all too eager to escape her mother and become Queen of the Underworld when he'd 'kidnapped' her. The pomegranate seeds had been all her idea. With Barry, he'd use the year to try to get the younger man to stay at Mick's side of his own free will. "But for now, we'll start with running errands and messages." He grinned. "Cerebus loves a good run," he added, and dog barked in agreement.

Looking between Cerebus and Mick, Barry finally nodded. "I accept your terms."

"Minos! Summon my chariot!" Mick bellowed as he stood and strode towards Barry. "The Flash and I have a criminal to Hunt." And he had a speedster to woo, hopefully into his bed once Barry's bargain year was up.

This next year was going to be so much fun.


End file.
